Lord Knows
by Jazmin.Salazar
Summary: Lord Knows why he got to keep her... he would do anything for her and as long as he can feel her, touch her that would simply be enough.
1. Lord Knows

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. HARPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BETA READER, Ann10155 aka Tiffany! DARLING WITHOUT YOU MY STORY OF "HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER" WOULD NOT BE AS GREAT AS IT IS. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named Veritas Lux Mea. It is a Draco and Hermione, if you guys get the chance please check it out and show her some love! The following story is inspired by Meek Mills new song "Lord Knows."**

The following story is **Rated M** for the following: Violence, Memory Tampering, Smut, Mentions of Blood, Guts and Gore, Implication of Rape or unwanted Sexual Conduct..

Without further ado, here is **Lord Knows.**

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **Lord Knows:**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

Explosions upon explosions erupted on the Hogwarts grounds. Blood spilled freely amongst the grass, giving a glint of an artistic background as the sun started to set. The playing field gave a clear picture; the Order was going to fall whether they liked it or not. Werewolfs transformed as they played with their food, years of pent up anger against the Ministry of Magic being released. They ran in groups of three, thrusting themselves amongst the unexpected victims.

Draco Malfoy dodged a killing curse as he twisted seeing a Death Eater give him an apologetic look. Turning around to view the recipient, the body of the young child was on the ground in an awkward position her little eyes expressive with fear. Draco's stomach threaten to spill, swallowing the bile threatening to make its way onto the grass. He had never been a fan of murdering children, finally snapping out of the trace, he sent a quick prayer before running across the parameter of the castle. Dodging, dropping and rolling, at one point he swore he could see the blood of victims on his pitch black cloak.

Inhaling, he was cut off guard by a redhead, ' _great_ _this idiot wants to fight_ '.' internally sighing he wanted for him to make the first move. "Malfoy! I will enjoy making you pay!" Ronald Weasley yelled. ' _Stupid'_ Draco thought. Taking a closer look at him, his red hair was past his ears, blood smeared across his torso and legs, a cursed white scar framed his right eye down to his mouth. He looked like a young Moody minus the peg leg and magical eye. Although he hated murdering it didn't come so hard to him. No one in the Order had been aware that Lord Voldemort had been training him to be his successor. Knowing he had to kill the redhead, he whispered a quick prayer. _She_ had been the reason he found comfort in a Muggle God. Inhaling a deep breath as he dodged a curse that was child's play. Waving his wand he wordlessly disabled him, he tortured the redhead, finally sliced him open. Blood flowed freely from the victim as he gasped with the blood spilling out of his mouth as he struggled to keep breathing. As death finally claimed its newest victim he levitated the guts and threw them amongst the werewolf packs. Draco watched as they fought amongst themselves for the food. He looked down to the display he had made, neatly holding his head up high he plastered the well practice Malfoy smirk. There goes his last chance to be with _her_. _She_ will **never** forgive him for murdering _her_ best friend.

Inhaling, he tasted the vile flavor of iron, he smelled the blood starting to coagulate around the floor. Making his way more gracefully as other Death Eaters blocked spells, some actually losing their lives in the process. His eyes finally spotted the Dark Lord, making his way to the man he called _Master_. Draco stood to his right side as his Aunt Bella stood on his left. Before the Dark Lord was the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, he was on his knees. Harry Potter had scratches, cuts, bruises scattered all over, dried blood around certain areas.

"The Boy-Who-Lived has come to die!" The Dark Lord spoke, his voice a mere rasp that held more power than most will ever in counter. Manic laughter erupted amongst his followers, Draco laughed as well. Although he was second in command he wasn't out of the woods. He would never be good until Voldemort stepped down.

"Now now, has the poor boy had more than he can handle?" He asked the raven haired male before him.

"Fuck you!" Harry Potter spat at the Dark Lord's feet.

"It seems like our guest needs some manners. Draco, my boy, will you do the honors?" He looked upon the platinum hair boy with pride.

"It would be my honor, my Lord." Draco spoke with pride. Saying another quick prayer as he raised his wand. The atmosphere changed, clouds started to gather the sounds of thunder made its presence known. Moving it in an intricate pattern he murmured the incantation and a violent scream erupted amongst the field. Majority of Harry's comrades dropped their guards at the sights, Death Eaters took full advantage of the situation binding them with ropes or completely immobilized them _permanently_. The captured members were divided into two seperate sections the females kept alive to maintain as toys while the males where kept long enough for shooting practice. Werewolfs ran among the grass their bloody paws hitting the ground pounding as they reached their newest meal ticket. Laughter erupted from the Dark Lord, "That is enough my young successor." Harry's eye widened at the news, 'Traitor' Harry spat at Draco, wincing inside at the gesture.

Lord Voldemort laughed one last time, chills ran down Draco's back. He felt as if a bucket of pure ice had been dropped upon him. He watched as Voldemort finished the Boy-Who-Lived. One last scream erupted from his body. At one point Draco swore he saw Potter's soul depart from his body. Silence greeted deaf ears of the Hogwarts grounds. A few second later cheers erupted among the victorious.

"Today we have been triumphant!" His Master spoke causing the followers to quite. "Now to give prizes, as I the merciful Lord have promised. First to my Successor, Draco Malfoy; my boy **you** get first pick." He spoke with righteousness. Draco bowed to his Master, "It is an honor, my Lord." Turning to his fellow comrades he spoke with conviction, "Bring forth all the survivors." Grumbles erupted, as they felt cheated. "Silence!" The Lord spoke, "Do as he says!" he commanded.

Slowly the Death Eaters brought up the survivors, the werewolfs more put out than anything else. Draco's eyes scanned the survivors, praying to God that _she_ was alive. All his hope poured and then he found _her._ Her beautiful brown curly hair was tangled, spots of dried blood all over her clothes. She was bound with ropes, being held by none other than the Head of the Werewolf pack, Greyback. "My Lord" He bowed again, "I have made my choice."

"Go,right ahead my boy." Chills ran down Draco's back at the endearment. " I wish for the _Mudblood_. And not just any _Mudblood_ but _Potter's_."

"A wise choice young Malfoy" Voldemort commented. A protest was made by Greyback, "She's mine" He snarled at the Dark Lord, not even batting an eye, Greyback fell on his back and screamed with agony.

"You don't disrespect the Dark Lord " Draco spoke, his voice more even and powerful than how he felt. But he would do anything for _her_ , to make sure no one doubted his alliance.

"Draco, let him go." The rasp voice of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named spoke.

"But my Lord he misspoke to you! He has no right." Draco explained he's facade more pronounced than ever.

"As right as you are, my boy. I wish to have the right to punish my dog." The Dark Lord calmly stated.

"You are right my Lord. My deepest apologies" Draco stated as he bowed.

"Quite right." He said as he ruffled the platinum boy's hair. Containing his disgust, Draco smirked at him.

"Now my dear constellation, take your prize."

Draco did not need to be told twice, he walked over to brunette. He took his time as he waltzed down the bloody field making sure everyone knew he was specials. Hermione sat on her knees before him as he reach her eyes shooting daggers at him. Snarling, " Your mine!" Draco possessively spoke, gathering her by her hair and took her with him.

Five years later, Draco Malfoy awoke to his wife. Her curly unruly hair sprawled against his well toned chest, her lips called out to him. Not being able to withstand the temptation, he leaned over and kissed her. Running his hand down her body, slowly tracing her curves, reaching her bum, firmly grasping it. A moan escaped her sweet mouth, smirking into the kiss he pulled away staring at the masterpiece before him. Her eyes were closed, her long eyelashes curled at the ends, her lips peachy and plump his for the taking. Slowly she opened her eyes, deep brown met grey. He tighten his hold on her arse.

Encouraging his efforts, she leaned over and caught his lips in a soft sensual kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck bring him closer. Slowly their need for one another took priority over anything else. Hermione draped her leg over his midsection as she curled into him, kissing him deeper she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth. Her cunnie rub her perfect little clit on his thighs her need became more and more apparent. Swallowing his groan his fingers made their way down to her sacred place. His digest expertly finding their way to her clit and her lower lips, feather like movements along her slit. Moans of want escaped her beautiful mouth, her hands moved to grasped at the light blanket that conveniently cover her body from his eyes.

Desperate to see her, to feel her to simply taste her overwhelmed him. Ripping the article away, his eyes sparkled with utter lust and love. Dipping his face to her firm right peak. The nipple begged for his attention, tentatively his tongue licked and slowly pulled the soft breast into his mouth. A moan escaped her mouth as he dug his digits into her folds. Her warm slick liquid coated them as her cunnie milked his fingers, groaning as he softly bit her nipple. Her back arched into shoving her pelvis closer to his hand. Pulling away he switched to the next taunt bud. Enjoying the sounds that escaped Hermione, the way her body responded to his touch. Everything about her drove him absolutely insane. Finally pulling back, wanting to watch her come undone. With a shudder she came back down from cloud nine. Withdrawing his hand, he moved it to his growing member.

Slowly pumping it to the sight of her body in its delicious after state. His precum mixing with her juices from her pussy. Hermione finally opened her eyes with a lazy smile of content graced her face. Her eyes slowly followed down to her awaiting prize. " _May I_ " She asked as she licked her lips in anticipation. "Of course my doll." Tentatively she moved her hand to his penis. The soft warm yet hard piece of man was held in her hand. Slowly and tightly she moved her hand up and down, a groan escaped his mouth.

Draco's eyes closed enjoying the feeling of her pleasuring him. Not expecting her mouth to descend on his head, he shuddered. Her tongue swirled around his head as her hand pumped him up and down. Opening his eyes he was greeted with a fantastic view of her bum. Reaching out with his left hand he slight spanked it, hearing her moan against his head he repeated his actions. She pulled away and stared, her head laid on his thighs her eyes watching him as he smacked her ass. The sounds echo through the enormous room. Her eyes hinted at what her final prize was. Nodding at her suggestion she gave him a sultry smile as and sat upon her knees, leaning down and giving him a deep sensual kiss pulling on the bottom lip Hermione pulled away, her curls framed her face. Her eyes shone with love, she slowly threw her leg over, hold his penis in her hand, positioning it at her entrance she slowly descended upon it. Moaning as her warmth enveloped him, her cavern pulling him deeper in. Fully situated upon him, he wrapped an arm around her midsection pull them both towards the bed frame so she can have something else to hold on to. Signaling to her, she slowly moved. Lift herself up and then slamming herself down, a groan escaped her. Her head went back and she repeated the action, his right hand tracing her back, following her curves finally reaching her ass. Firmly hold it he helped her move up and down. Her eyelids half closed as she enjoyed the feeling, her hand came to settle on his shoulder as she rapidly grinded herself on him, making sure to rub her clit as she did so. A slow delicious moan escaped her, she dipped and kissed him as she went faster. One hand reaching towards his roughly placing it on breast she showed her what she wanted. Finally reaching her climax she whispered his name upon his lips like a prayer as her body milked him. Thrusting her breast to his lips he took one biting _hard_ , her cavern pulled him deeper. Finally situated perfectly he last only a few strokes more, and he groaned as his seed shot into her. Moving his hand he whispered a fertility spell. Their third child will look like her this time, he would make sure of it.

Hermione accommodated herself against his body sighing in contentment she slipped into sleep. Kissing her hair, he wrapped his arms around her body. Sighing, Lord Knows why he got to keep her. He did everything to make sure she was his, he poisoned the Dark Lord, destroyed anyone who thought she was unworthy. Hermione didn't remember who she was but as long as he got to keep her that would be enough. Lord knows how he got away with it, _Lord knows._

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed my little One-Shot. If enough people ask I may do an accompanying One-Shot explaining what happened in the five year old gap. Please Review!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **XOXO Jazmin Salazar**


	2. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Authors Note: Welcome to the second part of Lord Knows. As per request of everyone here it is. This story is inspired by Everybody Wants to Rule the World sung by Lorde. Please note this is not a prequel but** **Lord Knows can actually fit into this chapter and be one long chapter. This chapter gives an inside look of how Lord Knows came to be but also the afterwards of it.** **Am sure everyone will be able to follow.**

 **WARNING: The story will not be a happy ending. Please note I don't own any characters.**

 **Rated M for the following themes: Rape, Mind Altering, Blood and Gore and Heartbreak.**

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Welcome to your life;**

Draco looked upon his bride, her beautiful curly honey brown hair was pinned in a half up and half down hair style. A white veil shielded her face from him, but yet he could still see her beautiful brown eyes, her plump pink lips that he ravished repeatedly. Her tan skin glowed against the white wedding dress specifically made for her, to accommodate the growing bump. Draco ran his right hand through his platinum hair. He straightened out his dress robes and made sure to brush off any invisible lint. It was hard to believe he got everything he wanted when he joined the Dark Lord.

 **There's no turning back**

Seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy, let his head fall on the glass of the window as he let the sigh of relief as the rain erased his thoughts. Today was going to determine the fate of his world. Draco slowly got up and headed to the last bath in the old world. He let the soothing hot water relax his muscles. His head fell against the wall, and closing his eyes. Tears of guilt escaped as he tried to hold the emotion from escaping, he missed her and underneath it all. He missed her lips on his, the way her hand fit into his, he missed everything. Draco finished his bath and slowly exited the bathtub.

He called a house elf to clean up as he walked back into his room. Draco stared at the newly made Death Eater robes specially made for this occasion on his king sized bed. He studied them, these robes were the darkest item he had in his room, on the right side was an emblem, the highest rank. Draco had been studying for this since before he met her, let alone she came his mission. Sighing as he looked at his room, his sanctuary, where he grew up; the walls were Slytherin green and his bedding was green with silver trimming, his desk was in the corner. He walked towards it mumbling an inaudible incantation, an extra cabinet appeared underneath the desk hidden in the shadows.

Kneeling in front of the desk; he carefully opened it, inside was everything that meant something to him. From a picture of his mother to a locket that Her- _she_ gave him. He carefully picked up the locket, eyeing it carefully it was silver just like his eyes with an image of a basilisk. ' _Proper wouldn't you say?'_ her voice popped into his head shaking her voice out. Carefully opening it, inside was a picture of him and her, the picture repeatedly showed him making her laugh and swiftly kissing her. Draco smiled, kissed it and carefully put the locket back in its place. Wavy his hand once again and pricking his finger letting droplets fall upon the safe while murmuring a long spell, watching as the magic disappeared it. Turning towards his bed he let his towel drop and carefully putting on his robes, he caught the sight of the tattoo on his forearm and in an hour it would change. Staring at himself in the mirror, Draco looked the same, he spoke the same but he knew that in an hour he wouldn't be the same, he would be the Dark Lord's only heir. ' _An honor'_ her voice repeated; sighing he left the room and walked towards his destiny.

 ***DMDMDMDMDM***

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you accept the responsibility bestowed upon, by me- The Dark Lord?" The voice was fierce, his wand held right above his left arm, while his wrist was held in place by his father. Grey eyes met grey eyes; Senior. looked upon his heir with pride.

Inhaling sharply, "It would be an honor to be your heir, My Lord." And with that Draco sealed his fate once again. The wand touched upon his skin and Draco swore he felt his soul scorch and rip out of his body and back in. Fighting the urge to scream and faint he held his breath and murmured a soft prayer, a minute later the inner circle rejoiced. Inhaling sharply trying to catch his breath, most followers were amazed he hadn't fainted. Looking upon the newly minted tattoo on his arm, he watched in amazement as the snake moved from the mouth and wrapped around the infamous skull, the tattoo much darker and the addition held both the Malfoy and Riddle Crest engraved right above the skull, much different than the original. A few minutes later Voldemort killed his father.

 **Even while we sleep we will find you**

The beginning to the War was instinctual, he was asleep with her when his tattoo roared to life. Seeing white stars that rose him up from his sleep; it would end tonight. Kissing her hair inhaling her sweet scent as he redressed. Casting a muffling spell on her before making his way down the Order headquarters. Casting a disillusion and silencing spells he walked out of 12 Grimmauld Place. Breathing in the cold air of Winter's brutal welcome, he apparated to Malfoy Manor where his Master would await him.

At first being with Hermione was simply a means to an ends. He need to get close to Potter and the Order and it did help that she had grown up in the most delectable way. Draco wanted to be the one to deflower the Gryffindor Princess and mission accomplished. The mission was supposed to be an in and out situation but she was so addicting it was hard to just walk away. The searing mark on his arm reminded him of his task. Walking towards his childhood home, he strengthen his mental wards before entering and making his way to the Ballroom where Voldemort would sit on his throne.

 **Acting on your best behavior**

Inhaling as he entered, he was greeted with the scent of spilled blood, and vomit. Gritting his teeth, and masking his face he walked straight to the monster he called Master. Kneeling he awaiting for further instructions.

"Draco, my dear boy, Rise. Tonight you shall make me proud and help as we take over Britain. Today we shall conquer and start a new!" Draco rose before him, nodding as he turned to look upon his comrades. Inhaling once more he gave orders into the early morning hours where they meet the Order on the battlefield in the infamous Hogwarts.

 **Turn your back on Mother Nature**

Victory was theirs! Potter had died, the red neanderthal massacred. Inhaling once more with his prize. Her beautiful bronze eye glared at him with hatred unimaginable. Thrusting her into his room, he waved his hand the room sealed itself pricking his thumb he smeared blood upon the door making sure she couldn't escape.

Removing her immobility and silencing spell. "You BASTARD!" She screeched as she jumped at him; smacked him hard on his cheek. Draco inhaled control his growing anger; she was in her full right, he was aware if the roles were reversed he would have done the same.

Her expressive eyes shot daggers into him. Roughly catching her wrists as she tried to smack and punch his immaculate chest. One look at her made her stop before she tried all over again. Dragging his hand in her hair he threw her on the bed. Hermione's eyes went in shock, Draco had never been violent towards her.

"Fuck off! I did everything in my power to make sure YOU fucking survive!" His anger poured out.

"I don't give a damn Malfoy! I would rather die a million painful deaths than live with you!" Hermione reproached him, her curls growing with static as her anger took hold.

"Too bad! That's NEVER going to happen! Because darling you're fucking _Mine."_ Draco raised his voice before opening the door to the bathroom and exited letting Hermione sob her poor heart out.

 **Everybody wants to rule the world**

Screams of tortured prisoners rang throughout the Manor. Draco detested the howls of pain and suffering but unfortunately that his new reality. Inhaling once more before he continued to Crucio the life out of a defected Death Eater, an example had to be made. When the Death Eater finally stopped moving and breathing Draco's spell seized.

"Very good my son." The Dark Lord spoke, shivers still went down his spine every time he referred to him as _his son_.

"Thank you, _Father"_ the words spilled out of his mouth before he could rethink them. It was a good day whenever he referred to Draco as his son. At least it should have been before Greyback spoke.

"So Malfoy when are you ganna be done with your precious _Mudblood"_ His wolf like teeth peeking through his fake smile.

Draco's heart froze, time stopped for a second. It had been a year almost two since he had acquired Hermione as his prize. But unlike many other toys, she was the last one of Order to still be alive.

"Father told me that I am allowed to keep her until I wish to disposed." Draco responded with a calm and arrogant look.

"My Lord, Draco needs to learn to share. Afterall _she_ is the last of the known Order and I am honestly dying for a fuck, and as we all know Mudbloods are the best type." Greyback spoke, smirking at the Dark Lord.

"Greyback is right my son. You've had that Mudblood for a long time. Don't you think it is time to let her go." The Dark Lord calmly stated to the blonde, his red blazing eyes scrutinizing his every movement.

" Father it is not my fault that the wolf does not know how to take care of his toys. You gave him many more than me. Father, I only got the _Mudblood_." Draco explained his face , it was the truth he only got Hermione while Greyback had multitudes of Order witches not including the children he had devoured.

"Very well Draco. Greyback you will let Draco enjoy his toy for three more years if she's still alive at the end of the time, my son will give her up. Isn't that right _Draco?_ " Slowly swallowing stretching a smile across his face, he nodded his head.

"Very well Father." Draco calmly agreed, nodding at Greyback and bowing at the Dark Lord, "may I leave, _father?_ " The Dark Lord nodded, turning his back towards them; his shoes gracefully walking him out of his childhood home.

 **It's my own desire, it's my own remorse**

"Stay fucking still you hear me." He blowed at her, his rage becoming more and more evident. _Her_ nails dug deep into his skin; hissing 'fucking bitch! Am trying to help you!" He could feel the blood trickle on his bare back. Finally losing his temper he waved his hand, he learned awhile ago to never keep his wand when he was so close to _her_. Watching at the ropes pulled at her from the four post of her king bed. Waving his hand one more time he watched as her clothes disappear, he felt the gnawing feeling of guilt every time he did this to her; but unless she was pregnant he wouldn't be able to keep her safe and away from that _creature_. At least that's how he justified it every time he buried himself into her quim.

 **Help me to decide. Help me make the most**

Her screams were muffled against the silencing spell of his room. Her beautiful curly hair was a wreck, tangled in some impossible directions, but he didn't care he had to make sure their first born was safe and sound. His aunt had found her earlier in the day when she was trying to escape with the midwife, her swollen belly gave away that she was expecting. Putting two and two together it was no surprise to who the father was.

Next thing Draco had been aware was him stand above his _beloved_ aunt and casting a silent Avada. He watched as the life left the unkillable Bellatrix; feeling no remorse, no feeling at all, until her heard her muffled a sound, her hand rapidly hurled towards her belly as she sat on the cold marble floor of their own home. She was about seven months pregnant and whatever spell he stopped his aunt from completing has caused her to go into early labor.

Looking ahead at the beautiful Gryffindor, her face all sweaty, her breaths came out in puffs as she alternated with the screaming as the child was trying to make their way into the world. Grey eyes widened as he caught sight of tufts of blonde, and a huge wail erupted the little creature. Watching the baby be pulled out he glanced happily at the love of his life. Her eyes were closed as she tried to even out her breathing. The new midwife, since the old one has been disposed off, passed him his child. The blond hair was fine and shiny, when the baby opened its eyes he was amazed that instead of ice grey he was expecting he got a darker combination of eye color. The baby's eyes were grey with blue and brown specks, completely unique. Looking upon his-no their child with pride, ' _it's a girl'_ she spoke.

Draco's blood ran cold, that was impossible there was no way that a girl had been born to the Malfoy line. And then it clicked why she tried to run; "Did you think I was going to love her any less?" he whispered as to not disturb their child from the trance of curiosity. Newly born and already showing her mother traits.

"Yes" she whispered back. Draco inhaled trying to calm his anger from showing.

"I would _never!_ I love you and this baby girl with my whole life. I would do anything for you." He spoke calmly.

"If that were true you'd like me go." Hermione's voice increased to a yelling glared at her, calmly trying soothe his anger as to not scare his new born.

"We won't discuss this in front of the baby. I don't care what I have to do to protect her from everyone and yes that does include her own mother." He threatened back, watching as Hermione's eyes widened with the implications. Sighing as he handed their child to her to feed.

"She beautiful" Hermione stated in awe as she looked upon her first-born. Softly running her hands in the blond hair.

"Of course, she is, look at her parents." Draco teased. A ghost of a smile reached her lips, she looked up at Draco after the baby latched on properly.

"I can't do this anymore." Hermione whispered, "make the pain stop. Make me forget about _them."_ tears fell down her face.

"Is that what you wish?" He whispered back, his heart ached at the request.

"Yes." And with that Hermione Granger was no more .

 **Of freedom and of pleasure**

Draco Malfoy awoke to a pair of wicked lips descended on him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure, " _Fuck"_ he whispered. Slightly opening his eyes to the beauty before him, her curly brown hair shadowed her face as her tongue did the most sinful of things. Pulling back her eyes sparkled with lust, smirking at his expression; she sat on the bed upon her knees, his oversized dress shirt cover her most delectable parts. Humming in content as she threw the shirt off, not caring about where it landed. He was greeted with the most enticing view, her beautiful breast heaved with her every wanting breath, her nipples hard and peeked; slowing drinking her in and stopping at her navel that slightly protruding. He always found her more attractive when she was pregnant, slowly reach out towards her finally not being able to contain himself.

His right hand dug itself into her beautiful warm curls, dragging those sinful lips towards his. Slightly tasting himself he pour all his passion in the kiss making it a hot and heavy. Pulling his lips from hers he whispered; "Is Addyson asleep?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him again before answering with "Yes. Now can I please have what I woke you up for?" Her voice was light and playful with underlying lustful.

"With pleasure" He voiced in soothing manner, that he knew made her melt.

"Oh I intend to." She responded as she took what she wanted from him.

 **Nothing ever lasts forever**

"Draco." The ire voice spoke behind him. Draco had been doing rounds around the Manor where _He_ resided as his duty.

"Yes _Father?"_ he responded calmly while reinforcing his mental shields.

"Have you seen Bella?" he asked, Draco's blood ran cold. Turning around he spoke at the master before him.

"No _father_. I know she was supposed to drop by my home a few months ago. When she didn't show up I believed you had sent her to a lengthy mission. How long has she been gone?" He asked him.

"A few months almost a year. _Son,_ find where she is. I will be heavily disappointed if she has been killed, Bella was never the type to run away. Although she has mentioned going off to see you." Draco strengthened his mind, pulling forth a fake memory, he watched the Dark Lord soften his attack.

"She never made it over did she?" He asked.

"No, _father._ I waited for a days and when she did not arrive; I assumed that she left on that mission we discussed three days prior. The one with Walker and Marx." Draco recovered.

"Hmmm it is possible those Death Eaters have been gone to accomplish the mission; and Bella has always been eager to please." He watched the Dark Lord contemplate, "it is possible. _Son_ look for them and bring them forth." Voldemort finally decided.

"With pleasure, _Father._ " He spoke and walked away apparated into the comfort of his home and in the arms of his beloved. He barely escaped, but now the Dark Lord was on high alert. It was time to initiate Plan B; he had known that the Order destroyed the Horcruxes, and he kept that information to himself. The Dark Lord will die, before their second child would be born; now to plan and spend time with his family.

 **Everybody wants to rule the world**

Gathered around the banquet table of his childhood home, stood the Death Eater clan. The once spotless Hall was now filthy, the once cream colored walls were stained with blood and other unmentionable bodily fluids. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he need everything to go as planned; at first it had been to make it seem like the attempt was done by someone else and then when he got the weakened body of his _father_ ; he would stab him through the heart with the sword of Gryffindor. But then that would be too dramatic and it would cause a scene plus make problems for a coup d'etat, no he needed something that would make impossible to trace back to him.

The table seated over a hundred of the inner circle, and only elves were allowed to serve under normal occasions except for when all the Death Eaters gathered. The Dark Lord lost enough of the elves to drunk Death Eaters, that now the Dark Lord would use the ugliest females he could find that weren't good for fuck in the general public; but Draco knew better. All those females ended up bound and being raped by the Dark Lord himself. Draco had caught him once in the middle of a thrust; still gives him nightmares till this day. Draco had asked him, why he did it, he never got an answer but he believed it was linked to the whore of his mother. According to the myth the Dark Lord mother was an ugly women who tricked his father into bedding her and thus producing him.

Plan B was simple he imperio'ed the one he caught his beloved _Father_ with. He perfected a odorless and tasteless poison from the actual venom of the once beloved now dead Nagini. It was absolutely perfect, the best part of all it wouldn't kill him outright and if he was asked to try the food, he had consumed the antidote prior to the meeting making him immune. He watched as the Dark Lord gave his last speech, and watched intentively around as his job required. Glancing everyone once in awhile to make sure the Dark Lord drank every bit of the wine and food.

 **There's a room where the light won't find you**

"My beloved _Son_." The Dark Lord whispered as he coughed his last breaths. It had been more than four months and his child was due at any day. Looking around the room where the Dark Lord resided gave him the creeps it seemed too human for the monster.

"Yes, _Father_?" Draco responded as he kneed before the bed. He made sure he seemed distraught, he needed to make it convincing.

"My time has run out. Whoever is responsible for this; **make** sure they are punished." The monster before him spoke; his voice sounded grainy, and completely dead.

" _Father_ , there has to be something that I can do. Maybe I should try a new potion, anything?" Draco spoke his voice sounded heartbroken, which was good it was believable.

"No, Draco. It is too late; you have to be a great leader now. You hear me, make my legacy be known." And with one last cough, the Dark Lord drew his last breath.

Pulling away at his hand and standing he whispered into the room. "I will be." With that he walked out the room and into the Ballroom to let his comrades know who the boss was.

 **Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down**

It had been a month since his the newest edition to the family was added. A month since the Dark Lord has passed away and he had begun to reign. Draco was aware that some Death Eaters believe he wasn't worthy to rule, even though they never voiced their concerns to Voldemort. Draco had a feeling that their was a coup d'etat was in the works and one day he'd wake up to someone trying to kill him.

Although the Death Eaters did not know that he had children; let alone was blood bonded to Hermione. In the middle of the night on a cold winters day, Draco awoke to the wards signalling him that something or someone was trying to breach them. Turning he watched as Hermione woke, getting up on her feet and straight to their little angels room. Rubbing his face with his hand, he summoned his wand and changed his clothes into dueling and then on top his Death Eater robes, the one with the Heir Crest, specially warded by the Dark Lord himself.

" _Keep this Son, it will shield you after I am gone."_ He had told him after he was recently branded as his heir.

Walking towards his soulmate, he watched as she franticly dressed their one month old. That baby was a mixture of him and her. She had brown hair fine, her face was almost identical to Hermione's except her eyes they were his exact shade. Walking towards Addyson who sat in her crib looking around intrigued at the room, he waved his wand and she was dressed warmly and waving at Hermione. She smiled at him, she was fully dressed in the warmest clothes; "Stay safe love." Kissing her softly as he handed her Addyson, he ushered her towards their house elf Tippy, who popped them towards the safe house that was only accessible by him and family including the house elf.

Quickly walking away and towards the exit he sliced his hand and smeared it on the wall just in time to feel the wards weaken considerably. Watching as the blood offering accepted the doorway disappear. This Malfoy property was not as old as the Wiltshire property that the Dark Lord had taken over. This property was still a mansion but instead of forty bedrooms it only had twenty, but it had more acres that the other property.

Casting Anti-Apparition charms he watched as a group of fifty Death Eaters arrive. Watching as their expressions changed from anger to disbelief as he walked out with just his wand and no back up.

"Are you stupid, Malfoy? There is no way that you're going to win this. So how about I make this simple; step down, give me the _Mudblood_ and you get to keep your life." Greyback growled at him, making the Death Eaters cheer him on.

"First off Greyback, am not stupid and secondly; I won't step down from my rightful did you happen to forget that my _Father_ chose me above any other Death Eater child" Draco spat towards them.

"So what towards the end the Dark Lord died." He hissed back; "He wasn't invincible and he was weak."

Rolling his eyes; "The Dark Lord wasn't weak, he just never expected for his heir to betray him." Draco explained, immediately the Death Eaters backed up.

"His bluffing." Greyback yelled towards them but the Death Eater where running towards the hills only to be stopped and stunned by the wards. Willing his magic to react he sent a wordless Sectumsempra towards the crowd, watching as the wolf staggered not having expect the attack. Draco turned his back towards them and let the bleed out, entering his property he popped to the safe house. He was greeted with a kiss and a family.

 **When they do, I'll be right behind you**

Months passed after the incident, Draco weeded out the defected Death Eaters. Inhaling the crisp morning air as he stared out the balcony towards the woods, the sun was barely starting to rise. A noise made him turn and there she was in a green lingerie, with a light robe barely cover her up. She smiled at him, "Knut for your thoughts."

Her voice always washed over him like honey, so smooth and sweet. Smiling at her, waving her to come closer, "What are you thinking about." She asks as she settles herself into his arms.

"Nothing" he whispers into her hair, setting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Really?" Hermione asked him again, sounding similarly to her old self. Draco's muscles tensed; it had passed in his mind that she may one day get her memories back.

"Are you okay?" He felt her lips caress him as she asked.

"Yea I'm fine" he pulled away and angled her face to him and set a soft kiss. "I love you" he said as he pulled away, her smile widened; "I love you too."

"Always" he whispered against her lips.

"Always." she responded and laying a kiss upon his lips as the sun finished rising, cause the reddish highlights to pop in her hair.

 **So glad we've almost made it**

Hermione Granger woke up on her twenty-seventh birthday, feeling disoriented. Sitting up upon her right forearm she looked at the room she all of a sudden found herself in. Rubbing her eyes, she took in the sight of the bedroom before her. The walls were large and roomy, a cream color she noted. Standing up and walking towards the dresser, opening the cabinets she warily started to realize that there were men clothes. Slightly panicking, what was the last thing she remembered? Absolutely nothing!

She started going through the drawers until she found a pair of sweatpants and soft t-shirt that seemed to be her's. Sitting back on the bed she awoke, she decided she needed to know where she was. A photograph caught her eye, she was standing in the arms of a charming blond man who was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She focused on the face and then their was an immense pain, dropping the frame, she grabbed her head and blacked out.

 **So sad they had to fade it**

"Hermione!" Draco hurriedly spoke to the women in his arms. The children were out playing in the garden she had built, currently they were being looked after by Tippy. A soft groan escaped her mouth and Draco took a breath of opened her eyes and a scream of horror escaped her. Her honey brown eyes glared at him in recognition, and Draco's worst fears came true.

"Get the Fuck off of me!" Hermione screeched as pulled herself out of his arms, Draco swallowed harshly.

"Hermione listen to me!" He told her as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You FUCKING TRADER! Where's Harry and Ron?" She demanded hysterically as she looked down, her ring caught the light, and it sparkled in the room. Causing beautiful blues and yellow all around.

"What the fuck is this." Hermione spoke as she tried to pull the ring off. Looking up at him, "Why won't it come off?!" she yelled.

"Because it's forever." Draco whispered, in the back of his mind he knew nothing good could come of this.

"FOREVER? What is going on?" She asked him one more time but just as he was about to answer.

"Addyson, NO." A high pitched voice entered the room.

"Mommy." The blond little girl screeched as she saw her mom. In her hand she held a flower, she proudly showed Hemione, "Its for you!" she said giggling, the four year-old looked at her mom expectantly.

"Am sorry, Master. She ran." the house elf explained, her gigantic ears pointing down as she walked towards them.

Sighing Draco spoke, "It's okay Tippy." after noticing his two year-old son, walking towards him. His little legs carried him, his face happy with a smile, his little blonde hair proving he was a Malfoy. Draco smiled as his put his little boy in his lap; noticing his second oldest walked towards them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione's disbelief, with a tight smile he saw her take Addyson's flower. Addyson smile brightened and hugged her mom, he watched as Hermione tensed.

Draco opened his arms towards Elizabeth, her grey eyes sparkled, and small smile started to form. Kissing both of his children on the head he whispered, "I need to talk to mom so y'all be good for Tippy." Nodding they walked back to the house elf, looking at his oldest he saw her look down and walk back out.

"We have children." She stated as looked at the now closed door.

"Yes." Was all he said.

 **Everybody wants to rule the world**

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk drinking a firewhiskey, contemplating his recent life. Man he believed he was able to handle being without her. The past two months were insane; Hermione packed her things and she walked away. She said she couldn't stay; that she didn't care. She never asked for any of this. She never wanted children with him. She told him that she never pictured herself with him, that she never saw a future with him. Draco died a bit inside so he drank to numb out the pain.

How was he supposed to rule the new world if the King didn't have his Queen. It was getting harder and harder to explain to his children why their mother wasn't around. The one taking it the hardest was Addyson, she was always much closer to Hermione. She breathed for her mother's approval, that when she walked away, Addyson just withdrew and did not talk to anyone. Elizabeth was more understanding but she too wondered where her sweet mother was and Hadrian well he was to young and easily entertained.

 **I can't stand this indecision**

A year later on Hadrian's Birthday, _she_ returned. Draco's face of surprise caught her off guard; 'May I come in?' she asked at the doorway of the Ballroom where Draco and the children were celebrating the three years-old birthday. Draco nodded to her request, the look of distaste became evident on Addyson, her birthday had been a month ago. Draco could figure out that she would be resentful towards her mother. Elizabeth smiled at Hermione, while Hadrian enthusiastically ran to his mother.

Hermione looked the same, thinner yet just as beautiful. She smiled at the little boy, his chubby fingers reached out in a way that said carry me. Bending down she picked him and whispered "Happy Birthday, Hadrian" she laid a kiss on his head.

After spending an afternoon with the family, Hermione put the children to bed and walked towards the living room where she knew Draco would be waiting.

"You came back." Hermione heard him say as he poured himself a firewhiskey on the rocks.

"Draco, look I remember." Hermione saw him tense, she continued, "I remember everything, including asking you to erase my memory. Am sorry for just leaving and for saying the things I said before I left." She saw him relax a little towards the end.

"But," she continued, "I'm not sure if I can love you again."

 **Married with a lack of vision**

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk looking at the ring finger that graced his left hand. Twirling the liquid in his glass, as he sipped. It had been a month since _she_ had returned and he didn't know what to do. He thought it couldn't get worse than not having Hermione around, but boy was he wrong. He couldn't stand being near her and not being able to touch her.

Being married but no commitment was worse than not having her. Draco still ruled and she had been untouched by the Death Eaters because of the torture he would inflict if anyone had caught her. It was a heavy duty of ruling with an iron fist yet she was able to disobey him rapidly. Draco spent most of his nights in his study drinking himself to stupidity but making sure he kept a sobering up potion just in case of emergencies. While Hermione pretend in front of her children as if nothing occurred, the only child that wasn't convinced was his oldest.

 **Everybody wants to rule the world**

Luna Lovegood awoke to a Springs morning to being shocked half to death. In her kitchen was the brain of the infamous Golden Trio. Hermione Granger was sitting in her off the grid location in Dallas, Texas; munching on toast with peanut butter and drink tea while reading the American version of the _Prophet_. She wore a beautiful red sundress that caught her curves, paired with heels, she looked like someone who walked off the runway.

"Morning Luna." She cheerily spoke.

"Luna, love have you seen my tie" A manly voice spoke after her that entered the kitchen.

"Hello Harry." Hermione responded without looking up from the newspaper. An eerie silence fell upon them, when she finally looked up a smile graced her features. Her red lipstick made her teeth glow, casting a charming feeling about her.

"How did you find us?" Luna spoke, her eyes glanced all around. Luna had escaped England with Harry's body, she was the only one who knew he hadn't really died. After all she was the binder between Hermione and Harry, so when she disappeared Luna assumed Hermione had been killed but then a few months ago Harry woke up with a scream scaring her to death. Ever since then Harry and Luna had held a relationship but that also meant Hermione Granger was alive but the question at the time was where?

"It wasn't easy but I did. Now why don't you take a seat and let me explain to you a couple of things that need to be accomplished before we can take back England." Hermione smiled as she waved her wand and two more mugs floated to the table.

 **Say that you'll never, never, never, need it**

"Hermione what about your children?" Harry asked as the finalized their plan.

"Harry let's get one thing straight. I did not nor will I ever want children with Draco Malfoy, but unfortunately that can't be helped now can it. And just like I gave a piece of my soul to anchor you to this world, I will do everything in my power to make sure the world is rid of Death Eaters, including _him_." She responded, her cool calm demeanor was very different to to the girl he knew years ago. Hermione's appearance was different her hair was honey brown and her skin was nicely tan and her taste of fashion was very different than the girl who went to Hogwarts.

"Hermione I never asked you to anchor me. Secondly they are still your children and whether or not you want to believe it you loved Malfoy with everything in your being at one point. So please don't be so cold hearted, I don't blame you for loving him, nor will I ever. He loved- loves you and you are probably the only reason why he got rid of Voldemort." Harry told her, he ran his hand over his face trying to contain his emotions.

"Either way Harry the past is the past and I can't help but feel guilty that this happened. I can't help but feel like maybe I should have killed him when I had the chance instead of falling in love with him. I can't stay with the children, if he dies I..." Hermione showed him her ring, "See Harry this means forever it will only come off in death and me and _him_ are blood bonded."

The realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks, "If he dies so do you." She gave him a grim smile and nodded.

 **One headline, why believe it?**

 _Wizarding World saved by Boy-Who-Lived years after his supposed death_

 _Prophet Edition: March 4, 2004 by Dennis Creevey_

 _On the eighth anniversary of You-Know-Who conquering; the Boy-Who-Lived destroyed the remnants of the Death Eaters nation. (The Death Eaters reigned from December 1998 to February 2004.) The Boy-Who-Lived otherwise known as Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord's only heir, the only Heir to billions Draco Malfoy. It is unsure how Harry Potter came back to life the only statement he gave was "It couldn't have been possible without Hermione Granger."_

 _It is common knowledge now that Ms. Granger lost her life in the Second Battle but no details have been released just yet, and they may never be released. For now we from the Prophet would like to thank Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for their valiant effort and helping all us be able to live in the country we do know._

 _For more information please turn the page to C5 to view pictures of the people who lost their lives fighting for the right side._

Addyson Malfoy threw the prophet newspaper back down in the library, her once bright blonde hair now dark framed her face. She was just seventeen and she was out for revenge; she remembered everything that her _heroine_ of a mother did to her and her family. She can still remember the devastated look upon her beloved father's face when she walked away. The year her _Mother_ left, Addyson took care of her younger siblings, yes she was four turning almost five but she was bright and she still remember Elizabeth crying in her sleep for her mother. Addyson still remembered finding her father passed out due to drinking and pretending everything was right.

Gathering her things she walked out of the New York Public Library and made her way towards her next target. She would avenge her father even if she had to destroy the very people who raised her. At least in 2017 it was much harder to make mistakes with all the technology that was available to her. Pushing up her sunglass she walked down the street of Bryant Park and disappeared.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts...Please don't kill me! Please Review and check out my other stories; How I Met Your Mother and This is War.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
